The Eeveelutions (Jordans Children)
The Eeveelutions, The Sons and Daughters of Jordan Jones The Eeveelutions are a Group of, Well you know, Eeveelutions, but except there different, all 9 used to be humans, Until the faced the consequence during the Salem Witch trials, That happened exactly 325 Years ago, However, How are they still young enough to even be Jordans Children? well I'll tell you, there ages have frozen in time. There all still Children and they looked at Jordan as there Father Figure, then, Jordan officially adopted them and is officially there father. Each of them are unique in there personality's, as well as being gods and goddess themselves. In the 1830's The eeveelutions returned to the place they were killed and Made there Revenge, except only on salve owners, They saved slaves and even one of Jordans Ancestors who was a slave. When Jordan And the eeveelutions first met, A Huge brawl almost broke out between them and his pokemon team. They All Can Fuse into one being known as Huna, Resulting into a very powerful goddess, And Yet, Even Huna, Suffered a Defeat From Jordans Jolteon, In Jordan-Jolteon Form. Each Eeveelution; Youngest to Oldest 'Destiny Jones The Eevee-' Age: 7 Gender: Female Current Location: With Jordan Personality: Quiet, Kind, Fateful Occupation: Judgment Of Pokemon, Goddess of Fate, Child of Jordan Jones, Niece Of Jolteon Jones Alignment: Good/Hero Info: Destiny Is the youngest of the group and yet the strongest of her siblings, She even Battled Jordan's Jolteon her self, and suffered a Quick Defeat by Jolteons mighty power...Ending it with one double kick behind her head caused her to faint. She is also in charge of the Pokemon Court helped lead by her siblings. 'Nani Jones The Sylveon-' Age: 11 Gender: Female Current Location: With Jordan Personality: Happy, Kind, Excited Occupation: Judgment Of Pokemon, Goddess of Happiness, Child of Jordan Jones, Niece Of Jolteon Jones Alignment: Good/Hero Info: Nani Is the playful one of the group, she is always happy and is yet, dangerous at the same time. She goes from having dolls to Wielding a Chainsaw if someone she loves gets hurt or killed, Resulting to a similar effect that Jordan has, Psycho Jordan, Nani goes psycho as well. Nani Has not battled Jolteon, But yet, since she was part of huna, She lost along her siblings. She is timid as well where she does hide behind her father from his villains, such as Vincent 'Ka Mauu Jones the Leafeon-' Age: 12 Gender: Male Current Location: With Jordan Personality: Calm, Curious, Milksop Occupation: Judgment Of Pokemon, God of Forest, Child of Jordan Jones, Nephew Of Jolteon Jones Alignment: Good/Hero Info: Ka Mauu Is the Cautious one of the group, Despite his love towards gardening and eating vegetables. One time he was so cautious on Seeking a Criminal Pokemon Along with Jordan, Jolteon, and Teka. He Disgustingly tricked his father and swapped places with mari's leafeon. This resulted into Jolteon getting really angry because Ka mauu hurt his best friends feelings. (Jordan) Like nani, He has not battled Jolteon, but lost along with his siblings as Huna 'Ka Uila Jones The Jolteon-' Age: 14 Gender: Male Current Location: With Jordan Personality: Energetic, Goofy, Hyper Occupation: Judgment Of Pokemon, God of Lightning, Child of Jordan Jones, Nephew Of Jolteon Jones Alignment: Good/Hero Info: Ka Uila Is the Energetic One of the siblings. He loves anything sports related and working out. He Usually bickers with hi brother teka and make Richard Jokes. Recently, His father Jordan, His Uncle Jolteon, and He Went to a Strange Jolteon only building where inside was the king of Jolteons (An Anthro Jolteon). King Jolteon Challenged Jordan to a 1v1 Brawl to determine who is the better king, the king of eeveelutions Vs King Of Jolteons. Jolteon and Ka Uila were very Nervous during the fight, However, Jordan Did Manage to Defeat King Jolteon By a technique Of, Using mario moves such as jumping on king Jolteons head, Then jordan tripped him and Hopped onto his back causing King Jolteon to try to buck Jordan off, until Jordan covered King Jolteons eyes and he ran him into the wall, causing him ti faint and Jordan to be victorious. Ka Uila Was Proud of his father. 'Soarsie Jones the Vaporeon-' Age: 14 Gender: Female Current Location: With Jordan Personality: Relaxing, Joyful, Calm Occupation: Judgment Of Pokemon, Goddess of Sea, Child of Jordan Jones, Niece Of Jolteon Jones Alignment: Good/Hero Info: Soarsie Is the Beauty Queen Off the Group. She Is know to be very beautiful as well as loving. Obviously By here species, Vaporeon, She spends alot of time around the water. Out of all The Children Of Jordan, Soarsie Is the First One Jordan Met, The way they first met was a different way then you would expect, Jordan and Jolteon were sitting by a lake or ocean and then soarsie popped up, Jolteon got startled and Instinctively protected Jordan and uses thunderbolt at soarsie, missing her, but it hits the ocean, which then gets her and other pokemon around her. Jolteon apologized and Soarsie Nicely accepted. She was defeated In Huna form By Jordan-Jolteon. 'Teka Jones The Flareon-' Age: 15 Gender: Male Current Location: With Jordan Personality: Hot Headed, Somewhat Air-headed, Brave Occupation: Judgment Of Pokemon, God of Rage, Child of Jordan Jones, Nephew Of Jolteon Jones Alignment: Good/Hero Info: Teka Is the Hot Head of the group, but oddly enough, despite his temper, he spends more time with his father Jordan than any of the other 8 Siblings. It all goes back when Jordan was trying to befriend all 9 eeveelutions, teka was a difficult one to befriend but Jordan sat down next to him, gained his trust and now teka loves him with all his heart, (So do the other 8). Teka can be like Jordans Jolteon, When Jordan gets hurt, teka gets angry and retaliates. Teka Also has a cute personality as well, He Wears a KFC Bucket on his head at times, He Pretends he's a car and Lets Jordan ride him around on his back, He becomes a living fluff ball, Just dont get on his bad side if he doesn't trust you. He Was Defeated In Huna Form By Jordan-Jolteon. 'Hau Jones The Glaceon-' Age: 18 Gender: Female Current Location: With Jordan Personality: Quirky, Calm, Kind Occupation: Judgment Of Pokemon, Goddess of Winter, Child of Jordan Jones, Niece Of Jolteon Jones Alignment: Good/Hero Info: Hau Is ironically the Warm Heart Of the group, Even being the cold Ice type. Hau Has done alot of things for her father such as being an living ice pack for him, Such as, The Hau Hat, Where she Sits on Jordans Head and cools Him down, and the Hau Ice Crotch Pad, Where she Puts Jordan on her back when he, Accidentally hurts his, NoNo Spot. hau Does Spend Alot of time with Jordan as well, like teka. Hau Does clam herself as "Weird" But her father Jordan Always Tells her shes not weird and shes just a very nice ice cream, Or, He Will scold her for hating on herself where he will threaten to ground her if she keeps calling herself weird, In my opinion, I Would probably have done the same thing if they were my kids. Hau Was defeated in Huna form By Jordan-Jolteon. 'Ehu Jones The Umbreon-' Age: 19 Gender: Male Current Location: With Jordan Personality: Funny, unsecure, Smart Occupation: Judgment Of Pokemon, God of Flight, Child of Jordan Jones, Nephew Of Jolteon Jones Alignment: Good/Hero Info: Ehu is The Engineer of the Group, Were he loves to build things. He Has Built A Plane Alongside his Father helping him. He has repaired a Smashed TV For his father and learned how to fly the plane. He Is Also Jordans Oldest Son. But Sadly, He is the one who gets into a fight with his father, which resulted in the Family Fight. ''Ehu Was Defeated in Huna form By Jordan-Jolteon. '''La Ala Jones The Espeon-' Age: 21 Gender: Female Current Location: With Jordan Personality: Kind, Wise, Calm Occupation: Judgment Of Pokemon, Goddess of Wisdom, Child of Jordan Jones, Niece Of Jolteon Jones Alignment: Good/Hero Info: La Ala, Is the Wise one of the Group, She Can See events in the past and future. She is Jordans Oldest daughter and Oldest Child. She either spends her time by herself or Just Reading a Book. She was the one who discovered that Jordan would be the God of pokemon as well as his partner Jolteon. She tends to be quite but she be talks normally now, since she was used to be know as for never talking, only for certain occasions. Ever since Jordan Adopted her, She always talks to Jordan, A Way to show respect to him. She Was Defeated In Huna form By Jordan-Jolteon 'Huna Jones The Eeveelution Fusion-' Age: UNKNOWN Gender: Genderless Current Location: With Jordan (When ever Jordans Children Fuse) Personality: Each from each Eeveelution Occupation: Bring Justice To Criminal Pokemon, Goddess, Child Of Jordan Jones, Niece of Jolteon Jones Alignment: Good/Hero Info: Huna, Is the Final Form Of Jordans Children. She is a Great Powerful Goddess. She Is Jordans Primary Way of Transportation as well. It Might be Confirmed that Her father Jordan, Her HUMAN Father Jordan, Could potentially Be more powerful then her. Evidence has it where, Huna lost to a beast named Ghoulavia. And Ghoulavia was then KILLED By Jordan. This Could show that Jordan can be more powerful than huna by himself. On the other hand, Huna is the goddess of beasts. She was Defeated By Jordan-Jolteon in a friendly battle.